


Curiosity Scared the Dad

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [81]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Bombs, Bullying, Chemicals, Chemistry, Children, Cruelty, Curiosity, Danger, Drinking, Drinking Games, Explosions, Explosives, Fatherhood, Homework, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parenthood, Peer Pressure, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness, School, Serious, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Buck helps Eddie avert a potential accident with Christopher's homework
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 277





	Curiosity Scared the Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look a story no one asked for just before the crossover comes out lol
> 
> Warning! I didn't straight out say what the stuff is but it's based on real life stories though so there's that 
> 
> It's not even a prank it's like most likely a crime and someone's getting in trouble for this shit 
> 
> *child endangerment sorta
> 
> *no bodily harm but imagery
> 
> *stuff doesn't go boom thankfully

**_Curiosity Scared the Dad_ **

Buck was sitting on his phone as Christopher finished his homework. He'd made it first back to Eddie's and relieved Carla since he was going to be there for the rest of the night.

"Hey Buck" Buck put away his phone after seeing a text that Eddie was on his way. 

He'd picked up what he needed and done another errand while he was nearby too. 

"Yeah buddy?" Buck asked.

"Do we have baking soda?" Christopher asked, putting down his pencil and looking at him.

Buck thought about it. Eddie might have some here but really he didn't do much himself food wise yet still it could be used to clean too so he probably did.

"I'm not sure Christopher. I would think your dad has some around here. Why are you asking?" Buck asked him.

"Just asking. No reason," He shrugged and made a face.

"Okay. We can ask him though. Your dad's on his way bud." 

"Oh. Okay." Christopher's face brightened up at Buck's words.

"What's that- you're drawing?" Buck asked as he saw a sketch on a sheet of scratch paper.

"Huh? No. I did it in class. But yeah." Christopher looked away from Buck's eyes shyly.

"It's a good one. I can tell it's a bottle bud. If I tried you wouldn't be able to recognize it. " Buck told him trying to cheer him up.

Christopher laughed at that and met Buck's eyes as he came closer and let him see it fully.

It was shaded in to show that it was half filled with some liquid.

Written off to the side were a bunch of random words that Buck didn't understand a real connection between like soda and cleaner, and a few '?' scattered round it all. 

The other bits of the page had math work and other practice.

Eddie came in with his dry cleaning and some stuff they needed for the house.

"Need help bringing it in?" Buck asked while getting up.

"Nah. It's only two more bags on the passenger side." Eddie said.

"I can go then while you start putting all this away." Buck offered as Eddie agreed to it.

Eddie greeted his son with a kiss to his forehead and went about his task as Christopher watched them move and hummed.

He told Eddie that he was done with his homework and needed to go to the restroom. 

"Think about what you want to eat, we can get something or make it when you're out." Eddie said to a retreating Christopher who told him an affirmative.

Buck was already closing the door with his foot as Eddie didn't mention these bags were the heaviest and full. It was no wonder he'd left them for last.

"Didn't know I'd be working out tonight. Should have worn my gym clothes." Buck joked.

"You deadlift." Eddie said flatly.

"At the gym. In the right headspace, with equipment." Buck returned. 

"Thanks." Eddie told him as he set them down carefully, making sure not to damage the floor.

"Might wanna go over his homework. I helped a bit but- you know-" Buck said.

Some of the questions were worded weird and he didn't want Christopher getting a bad grade by helping him but he also didn't want to just do them for him when the kid needed to learn.

Eddie respected that though. He knew it wasn't always easy and Buck just wanted what was best for Christopher in the end. 

That didn't stop him from trying to help though which he thanks. Even if it wasn't his strong suit. 

"What's this?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know. He drew it in class I guess. Got a little artist on your hands. Talented like his dad." Buck complimented with a gentle nudge to Eddie's shoulder.

"It's better than what I can draw." Eddie said with a nod. "But what's with the words?" 

"I don't know. I didn't get a chance to ask him before you came in." Buck told him.

Eddie stared as they heard Christopher's steps coming.

"Hey dad. Do we have the ingredients for that pasta that Buck makes that we like?" Christopher asked. "If we can't have that then I want tacos from that place by Tia Pepa's house."

Eddie and Buck turned to Christopher and smiled.

"We'll see what we can do." Eddie told him as they opened the pantry to search it.

Eddie had been taken to the living room to play with Christopher as Buck had the necessary food to make dinner.

Buck insisted that he could do it by himself but thanked Eddie for the offer to help. It wasn't going to take too long and Eddie deserved some fun time with Christopher and vice versa. 

At the sound of Eddie saving Christopher with a spaceship or nautical vessel Buck couldn't help the smile on his lips.

The homework was pushed aside and ready to be put away either before or after they ate.

Buck's mind couldn't help but get drawn back to those words. It was ruining his enjoyment of glances at the Diaz boys.

"Everything good at school today?" Eddie asked as Christopher tried stacking toys on top of his father who tried not to laugh and topple them over.

"Yeah. Billy said my new glasses are cool. And I got invited to sit with a new table at lunch."

"Oh. New friends?"

"The cool kids." Christopher nodded grinning at his dad.

"We'll, I say I have the coolest kid. And all your friends are cool. Even the ones that don't sit at that table." Eddie told him.

He was thinking of the cliques that formed and how that could alter friendships eventually. But Christopher was liked by a lot of kids and had once said everyone could use a friend and he wanted to be friends with everyone. 

Eddie was proud that Christopher was so positive. Of course he'd find new friends.

But that didn't stop him from wondering. From experience Eddie knew that cool could sometimes mean trouble.

"Eric told me this thing and said only cool kids know about it." Christopher said.

"And what is it?" Eddie asked knocking over the tower on accident as he moved.

"I don't know." Chris looked to be concentrating as he stacked the toys on the table now. 

At overhearing the conversation Buck was thinking the same thing. He'd done a few stupid things to impress others before. 

Things he wasn't proud of and felt bad for and apologized for afterwards. They hadn't really been his friends and they didn't last. 

He could remember humiliating himself and pissing teachers off to hear laughs and get a high five from other students.

That's when it hit him. 

Buck nearly knocked over the pot he was stirring as he moved over to look at the paper again.

No.

He. He needed to talk to Eddie.

"Hey Christopher. Mind if I borrow your dad. I need his help for dinner." Buck told them both.

"Huh? Okay." Christopher sighed, it hurt to hear that.

Buck didn't mean to steal Eddie away but this could be important and they needed to talk, now.

"I'll be right back." Eddie got up.

He was over trying to figure out what Buck needed when he noticed that the food was already mostly done.

"What-?"

Buck put a finger to his lips.

He turned on the faucet and beckoned Eddie further away. 

"I think I know what that drawing is. But you're not gonna like it" Buck told Eddie in a whisper. 

Eddie's brows drew close before he nodded for Buck to talk.

"Remember that call from two months ago with the dad in the backyard."Buck asked him.

There were two actually. One had been a BBQ gone wrong while the other was a mysteri-

Buck knew he was thinking the same thing as soon as his eyes widened and his lips parted.

Buck swallowed nervously.

"I mean- I could be wrong. But- those are the items the bomb squad said it was made of. Just add in a few other words." Buck looked him in the eye.

He hoped Eddie knew he didn't like thinking about it but it was a possibility and if it was then-

"This is- I should have thought of that-" Eddie shook his head.

"No. You would have thought of it too Eds. You were having fun talking to Chris and we're both fried from working today." Buck tried to sooth his friend's thoughts.

Eddie was incredibly protective and observant. He'd have come to the same conclusion if he'd kept up thinking about it.

"I've gotta talk to him about it."

"I can go. Say I'm taking a call so you can talk to him in private." Buck offered. He'd stay. He wanted to stay. But if Eddie needed to do this alone he'd understand. He was Chris' dad.

"No." Eddie shook his head. "I want you to stay. It'll help him understand how serious this is. We saw what it did. But- what if it's not. I don't want it to be. It could be though- I have to." Eddie was rubbing his forehead.

"Do what you think's best. I'll follow your lead." Buck said, nodding as he put a warm hand on Eddie's shoulder. 

This was his rodeo. Buck was just one of those clown dudes who helped the riders.

"Chris, can you come to the kitchen?" Eddie called him.

He was in the room as Buck turned off the water and made sure the burner was out.

"Is the food ready?" He asked. 

"Yeah. But I wanna talk to you about something first." Eddie said nodding towards the table.

"Am I in trouble?" Christopher asked as he eyed Buck who was doing his best at a neutral face.

"No. I just want to ask you something." Eddie said sitting down with his son as Buck stayed leaning against the counter not sure what to do.

Sure he was there for moral support but he also didn't want to stand tall and distract Chris or lessen the importance of Eddie's talk which could get serious. 

"Can you tell me what this really is? You won't get in trouble but it's important. I need you to be honest with me. Please Christopher." Eddie looked at his son while showing him the paper and Chris couldn't look away as Eddie saw he was nervous.

"It's a bottle." He said, like it was obvious to see.

"What's in it?" Eddie asked. 

"I- uh." Christopher looked away.

"Can you drink it?" Eddie asked.

It wasn't light shading so it was a dark liquid of some kind. 

"No." He shook his head.

"So why is it in the bottle?" Eddie asked him. He didn't raise his voice a bit as Buck watched on silently. But he did nod towards Eddie as Chris looked at Buck.

He wasn't in charge here. Christopher needed to talk to his dad. 

"It's supposed to be- like, those volcano projects. That's what one of them said." 

"Who? This Eric kid?" Eddie asked Christopher.

"No. Reggie said it was like that. But Eric told me what was in it." Christopher said looking at his drawing and writing now.

"Christopher. This is an amateur explosive. We got a call for something just like this over a month ago. A man hurt his hand really bad because of one of these." Eddie told him. 

"Explosive- like, illegal? Like a bomb?" Christopher asked. 

Eddie took a breath and nodded. "Yeah. Definitely illegal. And not exactly a bomb but just as dangerous." Eddie said to Chris.

"The man that Hen treated. He said he was glad it was him and not his kids that found that." Buck added getting Christopher's attention. 

Eddie looked over and smiled gently with a nod. It was the right thing to say apparently. 

"Am I gonna go to jail?" 

"No. You didn't do anything. But if you'd tried doing this, you or someone else could get hurt. Do you understand Christopher?" 

Eddie didn't have to mention that it could have been Carla, or Buck as well as him or Chris. 

"I- I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what it was- what they knew since they were cool." Christopher explained to them.

"I understand that. But if they told you this or did stuff like that themselves then they're not cool bud. I've gotta tell the school so they can contact their parents." Eddie told him as Christopher looked shocked at his words.

"No! They're gonna hate me."

"I have to Christopher. This is dangerous. I don't want other kids getting hurt or anyone, their parents, neighbors, strangers. I don't want you near those kids. Let me and the people at school deal with this, if they say or do anything that makes you scared you can tell me or your teacher. Okay?" 

Eddie saw the nervous energy dissipate but not leave Chris yet.

"Okay."

"Come here." Eddie offered his arms to Christopher and immediately got an arm full.

"I don't want you getting hurt. I'm not mad. They did something bad, not you." He reassured Christopher as Buck watched.

"Real friends don't put eachother in danger bud. And it was not cool of them to tell you that knowing you'd probably try it. You could have gotten hurt," Buck said. 

"I know…" Chris sniffed and pulled away from his dad to wipe his eyes,"-that now." He finished.

"Buck's right. They're not friends and they're not cool Chris." Eddie would use harsher words but that would suffice for now.

Chris took and used the tissue that Buck had moved to get him.

"You're my kid. I think you're the coolest. They don't deserve you as a friend if they can't see that. Especially after what they did, " Eddie told Christopher as he looked to be finished crying now.

"Thanks dad"

"It's the truth." Eddie nodded.

"Can we eat now?" Christopher asked as Eddie's stomach growled earning their eyes.

"I think that's a good idea."

Buck served their plates as Eddie got their drinks. 

After they ate and cleaned up together Eddie went to make a phone call while Buck played with Christopher afterwards.

He knew he'd probably only get the schools voice-mail but didn't want to put it off for later.

Eddie was surprised when someone answered him. The school must have had a game tonight or function and a person was near or in the office still.

He told them that it was urgent and they took down a note about it while patching him through.

The principal was attending the function and was shocked by the information Eddie shared.

They told him that they'd call the kids in and talk to them with their parents. The police would likely get involved since this was so serious and they needed to find out how they learned to do this.

Eddie didn't look forward to it but knew he'd probably have more talking to do with the school or the police about all of this.

With information written down and the paper put away for later Eddie rejoined them both.

"Hey dad, look what Buck can do." Christopher said pointing at Buck with a rubik's cube. 

He solved it pretty quickly.

"I learned by watching a lot of tutorial videos." Buck shrugged at Eddie's eyes.

The tension from earlier was gone. It wouldn't come back until things progressed. 

Eddie was glad that they'd caught it now. He didn't want to imagine what might have been.

It hadn't been a talk he could ever see coming but Eddie felt good about how it went. 

True to his word Buck had taken a step back and only supported him from the sidelines as he talked to Christopher and backed him up.

With Christopher asleep and his work checked they were watching an action comedy quietly before 10 crept around.

"Thanks for earlier Buck." Eddie said besides him on the couch.

"Huh? No problem. I like cooking for you guys. I know y'all like when I do it," Buck smiled.

"No- I-" Eddie stopped at Buck's grin and playful glint in his eyes.

"I wasn't sure if I was helping right. I'm just glad I didn't mess it up for you. I'll always help if you want me to though. Anything for you two Eds." Buck nodded. 

The words pierced Eddie's chest and he gave Buck this same look that he'd seen before. This thankful praise that came after doing right, truly doing good.

Buck turned to the screen and tried to pay attention since he hadn't seen this one before.

He felt Eddie's eyes in him. 

Eddie looked between the TV and Buck. He knew which he'd rather look at but stopped.

He knew he was glad to have someone like Buck in his corner. No. Not someone like Buck. Eddie was glad he had Buck in his corner. There was no one like this man. Only him.

"You know. We don't work tomorrow." Buck said.

"Yeah. So-?"

"Wanna play a match?" 

"What's that gotta do with tomorrow?" Eddie was confused.

"Loser takes a shot." Buck offered with a smirk as he raised his eyebrow playfully. 

"I have to wake up and drive Chris to school. And I might have a meeting in the morning too depending on what his principal says." Eddie said.

"Hmm. Well, then don't lose maybe." Buck teased.

Eddie bit his lip slightly and gave a fake glare. 

"You're on." Eddie said switching the source on the TV. 

He'd regret the shots but only as they went down. Buck however would feel the burn that night and wake up hungover in the morning too. 

Buck lost a lot more matches but was keeping up at the beginning. 

Being tired and the liquor catching up didn't help him later while playing.

Eddie guided his drunk best friend to the guest bed.

"I'm not tired." Buck slurred.

"Sure you're not. Good night Buck." Eddie said as Buck pulled the covers over himself and snuggled in. 

"Mhm. Night Eddie." Buck looked lax as Eddie went to his own bed. 

Buck's snoring was quiet as Eddie only left the door cracked.

Buck's plan worked though. Eddie was a little more relaxed and would manage to get some sleep. He'd have stayed up thinking about tomorrow if he didn't partake in their drinks. 

Eddie didn't know that's what Buck was doing at the time but he'd noticed after a few, ironically when he should have been thinking less from the buzz.

They were all safely in bed. 

Eddie had a full day ahead of him tomorrow from the looks of it. But today's possible crisis had been averted thankfully.

He caught up to Christopher and Buck not soon after his head hit his pillow. He was finally out.

Eddie would no doubt be snoring with Buck after their shift earlier. But the boys wouldn't hear it.

Chris woke to his dad coming back with fast food for breakfast oblivious to it really being for Buck's benefit. 

"Is Buck sick?" Chris asked.

"No. He's just still tired." Eddie made up an excuse as they ate.

Christopher was putting on his school clothes as Eddie gave Buck another water.

"Mission accomplished?" Eddie asked him.

"Did you get any sleep?" Buck asked, more sober now.

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Eddie looked at him with a smirk.

"Then it was worth it." Buck nodded at him.

"You owe me a new bottle." Eddie teased. 

"Still worth it." He said smugly.

Eddie's phone beeped.

"What's that?"

"The school texted me. I've got a meeting after I drop off Chris." Eddie told him.

"Go get 'em Eds." Buck laughed.

"What about you? What are you gonna do?" Eddie asked.

"I need to change, so I gotta go back to my place. My bag only has uniforms and dirty clothes. I've got brunch with Mads. Today's our day." Buck told him.

"Oh, I forgot that." Eddie said.

"Tell me how it goes." Buck told him as he put on his shoes.

"Yeah I will." Eddie nodded. "But are you sure you're okay to drive though?" He eyed Buck.

"I'm pretty sure I am. I'm feeling a lot better now that I'm rehydrated with breakfast in me." Buck did in fact look better.

"Alright. Text me when you get there. I probably won't be in the meeting yet." Eddie told him.

Buck gave a mock salute. 

He'd wait to say bye and leave at the same time as the boys took off for Christopher's school.

Christopher came out with his backpack and said goodbye to Buck before they left for the school.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Buck's a supportive best friend that will do anything to help the two Diaz even if it's taking a queit step back


End file.
